Let's Pretend
by Word Life 316
Summary: To prevent a restraining order being put on Danny he and Sam pretend to be in love, but in the end will they be pretending
1. Chapter 1

Let's Pretend

Chapter 1

By Word Life 316

It seemed like any other day for halfa Danny Fenton and his two best friends Sam Mason and Tucker Foley it all started with a ghost attack then getting stuffed in a locker by Dash then enjoying a nice nap in their Math class, right now they were at Nasty Burger and talking about whatever came to mind

"I still can't by believe my parents tried to put a restraining order on you" said Sam to Danny

"Yeah good thing it got lifted" replied Danny

"Yeah imagine if it didn't you guys wouldn't be able to have those 'fake out make outs'" said Tucker with a smug look on his face.

Danny and Sam immediately started blushing but we're also pissed off at Tucker sudden smart ass comment, they both took off the top of their sodas and hurling them at Tucker drenching him.

"O.K I guess you didn't like that" replied Tucker who was covered in sticky soda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later they had finished their meal at Nasty Burger and were heading back to Sam's house for a movie marathon when Danny saw something.

"Oh no" said Danny with a sigh

"What" asked Sam as Danny pointed to outside Sam's house, there was Sam's parents Eric and Sarah apparently having another argument with Danny's parents Jack, Maddie and his sister Jazz.

"Sammykins finally your home" said Sarah

"Mom what is going on" said Sam

"Me and your father have had it with these jumpsuit wearing, ghost obsessed freaks..." said Sarah

"Hey" yelled Jack and Maddie

"...and their offspring" she finished

"Hey" yelled Danny and Jazz

"We're putting up the restraining order against this boy again" said Eric as Sam looked at her parents in shock

"But you can't do that" said Sam

"Give us one good reason why not" demanded her parents.

"Well...um...you see...um..." she didn't have time to think so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"DANNY AND I ARE IN LOVE!"

"What!" they all said together some more shocked then others

"What" Danny whispered to her.

Sam decided to go with it "Yeah, see" and at that moment she grabbed Danny and kissed his lips much to his shock but soon enough he was enjoying it as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Everyone was speechless while Eric and Sarah were horrified.

When they parted from each other they had the deepest shade of red on their cheeks "I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you later" whispered Sam before turning around to face her parents still in Danny's arms

"If you put a restraining order on Danny and force us to break up I'll...I'll...I'll hate you two forever" and being the good actor she was she pretend to break down and cry into Danny's chest.

Danny who was now completely aware of what she was doing played along and started to gently stroke her hair "There there Sammy, they're not that cold hearted to do something like that, are they" he was looking at her parents with an angry look on his face as well as everyone else.

Eric and Sarah looked at each other defeated "Well I guess we can call off the restraining order" Sam then started smiling in Danny's chest she then looked to her parent's and pretend that she had just stopped crying

"R..Really" said Sam

Her parent's sighed "Yes, but mark my words the minute you two break up this thing is going back on faster then butter on toast" said Eric

"Not likely" replied Danny much to the surprise Sam "Come on Sam let's go into your room" as he grabbed her hand and ran inside leaving everyone to try and figure out what had happened

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Sam's room she sat down on her bed as Danny closed the door "SAM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled Danny

"I don't know it just came out" explained Sam as Danny joined her on the bed

"But now we have to pretend to be a couple" Danny said.

"It sure beats not hanging out at all" replied Sam

"But what if we have to hold hands?" asked Danny

"That's not bad" replied Sam

"What if we have to hug?"

"It's not like we haven't hugged before"

"WHAT IF WE HAVE TO KISS?"

Sam's mind wandered back to the kiss they just had and unfortunately she didn't have a good comeback

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to JET92, dplover101, cutereviewgirl, Black January, shortie 101, divinedragor7, Phantom 101, strange organized chaos, Dragon Eva, crazybluephantom and memoirs of a faded memory for reviewing the first chapter so far.

I also made some changes to the first chapter and also instead of locking the door Danny just closed it.

Also in response to an anonymous review, I couldn't remember the names of Sam's parent so I just made them up

Let's Pretend

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

Danny had overcome from the shock and figured that it would be alright to pretend to be a couple with Sam as he did have deep secret feelings for her and this could be the perfect time to show her how much she truly means to him and not to mention having a excuse to kiss her, just then Danny heard footsteps coming this way.

"So Danny whaMMMPH!" she didn't get to finish as Danny had dived on top of her and started to make out with her she tried to get him off for the first few moments but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and then sure enough Sarah walked in.

"Sam I was wonder...oh I see your busy...um...Me and your father want to talk with you when your...uh...done" and with that she closed the door and left and as soon as footsteps faded away Danny and Sam parted from their lip lock and sat back up on the bed.

"Um look Sam I'm sorry about that" said an embarrassed Danny who was trying not to look at her

Sam smiled "That's alright let's just file it under 'fake out make out' let's do the same for the other one as well"

Danny looked at her and smiled "So what do 'boyfriends' do to make their 'girlfriends' happy?" asked Danny not forgetting to do that quotation thing with his fingers.

"They take them out to the movies" replied Sam

"Sure, I'll call you later" said Danny as he got up to go but Sam grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait Danny we have to make it convincing" said Sam with a mischievous grin which was soon copied by Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny and Sam headed down the stairs they caught sight of her parents waiting for her in the living room they then put their plan into action as Sam pretend to be adjusting her skirt and Danny pretended to be zipping up the fly of his jeans as they headed to the front door.

"Well I see you later ok" said Sam as she gave him quick kiss on the lips causing them both to blush.

"Yeah sure" said Danny as he left the house.

While this was happening Eric and Sarah were watching and trying not to throw up "Well I guess we have to be happy for her" said Sarah with a sigh.

"I'm not convinced, something just doesn't add up here" said Eric as he looked on with a suspicious look on her face.

"What do you mean honey?" asked Sarah.

"I mean I think they might be pretending" replied Eric.

"If that's true we can try to catch them out and that restraining order goes right back on" said Sarah with a slight evil grin on her face as Sam headed towards them.

"Sam, take a seat" said her father.

Sam was a little taken back because that was the first time they had ever called her Sam but she sat down.

"Sam It's quite obvious that you and Danny are very much in love" said Eric still trying to hold back from throwing up.

Sam blushed "That we are"

"But we meant it when we said that when you two break up you'll never see each other again and that's probably going to be the best thing cause after he breaks your heart you'll probably never want to see him again anyway" Eric told her.

Sam gave them a smile "Danny and I are going to be together forever" she knew she was pretending to be with him but deep down in her heart she truly wanted to be with him till her dying day.

"Honey, teen love never lasts" Sarah told her daughter.

Sam crossed her arms and looked at her parents sternly "Yours did"

"Ours was different, our parents approved of us" Eric said before realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

"Wait a minute Grandma approved of you!" said Sam slightly shocked (A/N: I've forgotten what side of the family Sam's Grandma is on so if I'm wrong please tell me)

"Forgetting about that..." Sarah started "...it's must be obvious to you that we don't approve of you and Danny but I guess we have to accept it" she finished which made Sam smiled triumphantly.

"Which is why we're going ask out Danny and his parents to dinner this Friday" said Sarah.

"You are" said Sam excited.

"We are" whispered Eric to his wife.

"Yes we are" said Sarah to him "In fact I'm going to make that call right now"

"Well I'm got homework to do, I'll be down for dinner" said Sam as she headed upstairs

Eric made sure Sam was in her room before yelling at her wife "YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS SARAH!"

"I'm am serious cause we can catch them out and prove their not together" explained Sarah which got a smile from Eric.

"Aren't your gonna make that call" asked Eric.

Sarah sighed "I guess I have to" she then headed to the phone and dialled the Fenton's phone

It ringed a few times Sarah hoped they were too busy in their lab to answer the phone so she could put it off till later when she was felling more braver.

"Hello" came the obvious voice of Maddie as Sarah shudder a little bit.

"He..Hello Maddie it's Sarah" she stuttered out

"Oh hello Sarah what do you want" Sarah could sense the anger in her voice.

"I wanted to tell you that we should set our differences aside, for our kids sake"

"Yeah I think your right Sarah" replied Maddie now with a much nicer tone in her voice.

"Which is why me and my husband were wondering if...um...if" Eric grabbed hold of her other hand for comfort "you, your husband and your son would like to go out to dinner with us three on Friday to celebrate our children's new found love" she finally managed to say.

"We'd loved to oh speak of the devil here comes Danny now" said Maddie as Danny walked through the front door "Hey Danny, Sam's mom invited us out to dinner with them on Friday night your alright with that right?"

Danny froze for a moment "_Could they be on to us_" he thought but shook it off "Um sure" he replied as he headed to his room where he found Jazz leaning against the wall near his bedroom door with a smug look on her face.

"You should have told me you and Sam were together" said Jazz as they headed into his room.

"I would if we really were together" said Danny as he sat down on his bed.

"What is that suppose to mean" asked Jazz.

"We're not really together we're just pretending to keep that bloody restraining order off me" Danny explained to her.

"Danny this is going to end in nothing but more trouble then it has to be" Jazz told him.

"That's what you think, now if you'll excuse me I have to call Sam" said Danny.

""I though you guys were just pretending" said Jazz with the smug look on her face she had earlier.

"We are, we just have to make it convincing" explained Danny "and we're also planning on seeing a movie".

"Oh my god YOU LOVE SAM!" shouted Jazz who had just figured it out.

Danny looked at her and immediately started blushing "I don't love Sam she's just a good friend"

Jazz smiled "Denial is a river in Egypt Danny" and with that she left

"What's that supposed to mean" said a confused Danny

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks go out to memoirs of a faded memory, Raspberry Seltzer, Black January, crazybluephantom, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, cutereviewgirl, RockPrincess18, mrutrtle518, dramaqueen07, ichigogirl2 and divinedragon7 for reviewing the last chapter

Let's Pretend

Chapter 3

By Word Life 316

All night long Danny had constant dreams about him and Sam first they were just hugging, then they started making out and then things started getting hot as they started taking off each other's clothes and when Danny was down to his boxers and Sam was about to take off her bra his alarm clock waking him up that was when he realized that he needed to wash his boxer shorts, he sighed as he got changed and headed down for breakfast all the while trying to ignore the constant flow of questions from his parent's about him and Sam's relationship is was thanking god when he finished his cereal and headed down to Sam's house where she was waiting for him.

"Hey Danny, sleep well" was the first thing out of Sam's mouth.

Danny froze and thought for a moment "Um yeah I slept well...you"

Sam blushed cause unknowing to Danny Sam had basically the same dreams as Danny "Ye..Yeah I slept well".

The stood there for a moment as the waited for their embarrassment to ease "Here take my hand" said Sam extending her hand to him.

"Why?" asked Danny

Cause I think my parents are on to us and they could be spring on us" explained Sam as she tried to catch her parents spying out the window.

Danny didn't want to complain so he laced his fingers with her and a slight tint of pink appeared on their cheeks as they headed down the sidewalk.

"So you're thought about telling Tucker" asked Danny.

"I have but I figured the less people who know what's going on the better" Sam told him.

"Yeah I guess your right but just a heads up I've already told Jazz" said Danny hoping Sam wouldn't get mad.

"I guess your sister is fine I mean she didn't even tell us she knew about your ghost powers" Sam answered.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Danny as they neared Casper High, as they headed to the front entrance Danny started getting worried.

"So should we keep holding hands" asked Danny secretly hoping the answer was yes.

"Like I said Danny we have to make it convincing" said Sam with a smile.

Danny smiled with her as he opened the door an as soon as they stepped inside everyone in the hallway froze and starred in shock, both students and teachers gasped, books were dropped and even Dash who was halfway through stuffing a student in a locker stopped what he was doing and gasped as did his victim as well.

The eerie silence went on for a few more moments until Paulina finally broke it "It's finally happened the geeks are together, HEY EVERYBODY THE GEEKS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" she then started laughing hoping everyone would join in but instead everyone started cheering even Dash started cheering dropping his forgotten victim in the process, Danny and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

All throughout the day Danny and Sam didn't get a moment to themselves with everyone constantly staring at them they basically had to hold each others hand all day and lunch wasn't any better with all the constant stares.

"So is this what you meant by convincing" Danny whispered to Sam.

"Shut up" she whispered back as they noticed Tucker heading towards their table.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me you were dating" said an angry Tucker as he sat down at the table.

Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment before Sam came up with a good excuse.

"We're sorry Tuck but you always make such a big deal out of us being together and we were waiting for the right time to tell you" explained Sam.

Tucker gave a sigh "I guess your right but still I'm happy for you two and because of you guys I won $200".

Danny and Sam looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear about the bet"

"People were betting on us" yelled Danny

"Yep, I heard Mr Lancer won $500 and the Principal won a grand"

Both Danny and Sam were now fuming "Danny can I talk to you for a moment" said Sam as she took his hand and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Gonna go make out in the bathrooms eh" teased Dash even though Danny and Sam chose to ignore it as they headed towards the lockers.

"Danny this is getting too complicated I think we need to stop".

"Sam we're in too deep to stop now" answered Danny.

"Well I guess we hav..." but before Sam could finish Danny put his finger too her lips.

"Someone's coming" said Danny as he heard footsteps heading this way he then grabbed Sam and put her up against the lockers and proceeded to make out with her.

Sam had really started to enjoy the taste of Danny's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck but their FOMO was interrupted by the coughing of one Mr Lancer.

"Even though I'm happy you two are together and believe me the $500 in my wallet proves that I must advise you that this sort of affection isn't allowed in school, your allowed to hold hands and cuddle but that's as far as it can go understand".

"Yes Mr Lancer" said Danny and Sam together.

"Good now get ready for English, it starts in 10 minutes".

Danny took Sam's hand and headed down the hallway "So what were you going to say before the FOMO" asked Danny.

"Oh I was going to say I guess we have to go through with it" startedSam "You never know it could actually be fun pretending to be your girlfriend".

Sam then started blushing as did Danny as they headed to their lockers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to divinedragon7, crazybluephantom, cutereview girl, memoirs of a faded memory and romancerox for reviewing chapter 3 and a big thank you to Galateagirl for pointing out the mistake I made.

Let's Pretend

Chapter 4

By Word Life 316

Thankfully for Danny and Sam the commotion of them finally get together had died down so they actually had time to themselves but still held hands on many occasions just so no one would get suspicious and thankfully no one had, they had even started to pretend to whisper naughty things to each other every time the teacher's back was turned Danny would lean over to Sam and whisper something random and make it look like he was whispering something seductive to her in which Sam would reply with a giggle and it was very convincing as well.

But now it was Friday afternoon and Sam and her family were getting ready to go out to dinner with Danny and his family.

"So where are we going anyway" asked Sam.

"We're going to this new restaurant called 'Romeo's' on Main Street, me and your father have heard great things about it and it's even got a band and a huge dance floor so you and Danny can dance the night away" explained Sarah.

Sam started blushing as the memories of the last time Danny and her danced together came back to her it was after Danny had saved her from the curse of the amulet that turned into a dragon she would always treasure that moment being in his arms.

"We've also got a surprise for you" said Eric.

Sam's eyes brightened "Really! What?"

Sarah then revealed a large white box which held inside a frilly pink dress and as soon as Sam saw it her face drooped.

"Oh no, no way, no way am I wearing that...that THING!" said Sam.

"Oh come on Sam please just try it on" pleaded Sarah.

"No" was all Sam said before running up the stairs with her mother in hot pursuit.

"Please Sam, don't you want to look nice for Danny" said Sarah as Sam ran to her room

"Danny always thinks I look nice" Sam replied before running into her room and locking the door, she leaned up against the door to catch her breath before heading to her walk in closet to think of what to wear.

Meanwhile, Sarah headed back downstairs with a disappointed look on her face "So I guess she didn't like it" was all Eric asked.

'Nope" replied Sarah as they sat down in the living room.

"So what's the plan for tonight" asked Eric.

"Just follow my lead, now come on we have to get ready" said Sarah as they headed up to their bedroom.

Sam had just finished choosing her outfit for the evening she was wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps, a necklace of a dragon that Danny had gave to her for her birthday last year and even though she wasn't a big fan of high heels she decided to make an exception tonight by wearing a pair of black high heels.

She went in front of her mirror and looked at herself in her own opinion she looked stunning and she really hoped Danny thought so too just because they were pretending didn't mean she couldn't look nice for him.

But something just didn't look right she then noticed the green headband and pulled it off and letting her hair drop gracefully down to her shoulders with some of the strands falling in front of face.

Sam looked at herself again and thought of how Danny was going to react when he saw her "This is going to be an interesting night" she said to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was busy adjusting his tie in the mirror, he had chosen to wear the same outfit he had worn to the dance and for some reason he was really nervous about tonight but he couldn't explain why he had probably used twice as much deodorant then usual on account of him sweating.

"Hurry up Danny or we're going to be late" yelled his mother from downstairs; Danny took one last look at himself through the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Oh honey you look so handsome" said his mother who was wearing a simple white dress.

"You really think so" asked Danny.

"Oh yes, Sam's going to be all over you, you little suave" answered his father who was wearing a simple black tuxedo.

Danny started blushing at the thought of Sam all over him "So uh are we going or not".

"Of course, but we're picking up Sam and her family as well" replied her mother as they headed to the Fenton RV and headed to Sam's house.

"I always had a felling that you and Sam would end up together" said Maddie as she looked at Danny through the rear view mirror.

"Really" said Danny who started blushing.

"Of course you two have been basically inseparable for years even I blind men could notice you two cared for each other"

Danny's blush grew knowing each and every word that his mother said was true as they reached Sam's house.

They went up the staircase and Danny rang the doorbell which was answered by Eric and Sarah.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson we sure hope you enjoy tonight as we are" said Danny in the most politest way.

Sarah and Eric faked a smile all the while trying to resist the urge of throwing up on him and throwing them out "We hope so too, I'll just go get Sam" said Sarah "SAM! DANNY'S HERE".

Danny stared up the stairwell and the moment he saw her his eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth fell to the floor as he watched the beautiful specimen that was his best friend and pretend girlfriend heading down the stairs and as a matter of fact Danny wasn't the only one who was speechless both his and Sam's parents were speechless.

Sam finally reached the bottom of the steps and one word Danny was able to say.

"Wow".

Sam blushed "Hey Danny".

"Wow" he repeated.

"Come on you lovebirds" said Jack

"WE'RE NOT LOV..." started Sam before realizing what she had just said; she then noticed the suspicious look on her parents face and quickly thought of an excuse.

"He he sorry, old habits are hard to break" she then started laughing with Danny soon doing the same in hopes of not blowing their cover.

"Anyway, we've gotta get going or their going to give away our reservation" said Eric as they headed out the door.

"That was a close one" Danny whispered to Sam

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to divinedragon7, Andrea, romancerox, crazybluephantom, dannynsam4ever, luv2bamon, memoirs of a faded memory, cutereviewgirl, black-heart-rose, Ghostboy814, WhiteDragonWolf, phantomschica and SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER for reviewing the latest chapter

Let's Pretend

Chapter 5

By Word Life 316

Danny and Sam headed into the Fenton RV as her parents looked on at the monstrosity which was supposed to be a vehicle.

"Are you sure this thing is safe" asked a worried Sarah.

"Relax it's only dangerous when Jack drives, which he won't be doing tonight" replied Maddie much to Jack's disappointment.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam had buckled themselves in the back seats of the car and Danny was studying Sam from head to toe, he always thought Sam was beautiful but when Danny first saw her tonight he could have sworn he heard angels sing.

"You look really stunning tonight Sam" Danny blurted out which caused Sam to blush madly.

"Thanks Danny you look really handsome yourself" replied Sam which caused him to blush madly as well and that was when he noticed what was around her neck.

"Hey you're wearing that necklace I got you" pointed out Danny.

"Yeah I love it" replied Sam; they were now blushing so much that they were too embarrassed to look each other as their parents got into the RV.

"All right kids lets get going" said Maddie as she started the car and drove down the road.

"So do you think your parents are still on to us" Danny whispered to Sam.

"Well if they weren't before they sure are after that slip up I had" whispered back Sam slightly ashamed but then she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder as she looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Don't be ashamed off yourself Sam I mean this cover up wasn't going to be without it's flaws but just make sure you don't mess up during dinner" he continued to whisper.

Sam gave him a warming smile "I'll make sure I don't"

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Danny and his family were amazed at how extravagant it was, they were lead to a round table with Danny and Sam being seated in the middle and their parents being seated next to them.

Danny looked at Sam and noticed her eyes pointing to her hand he then got the idea and laced his fingers with hers.

Unfortunately they didn't notice that Sam's parents had seen the entire thing they then looked at each other and were about to put their plan into action.

"Well let's see a kiss from the happy couple" said Eric hoping to catch them out.

Danny and Sam looked at each other at each other and knew what they had to do and leaned in for a kiss.

_"Wow her lips taste great like grape or something, I better make this more convincing"_ thought Danny as he started to lick Sam's lips and without even thinking she let him in.

"_OH MY GOD! His tounge is in my mouth! His toung is in my mouth! His tounge...fells great_" thought Sam "_I could get use to this_".

When they parted they blushed the deepest shade of red you could imagine.

"That's my boy, you've got the Fenton lips alright" said his father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 6 of them enjoyed a delicious meal and were now resting their stomachs.

"You know what would be fun? Danny and Sam hitting the dance floor" said Eric.

"Um I don't think that would be a good idea" said Sam.

"Oh don't be shy honey" said Sara with a slightly sneaky smile causing Sam to frown.

"Fine, come on Danny" Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand and they headed to the dance floor, Sam noticed her father heading to the bands conductor and handing him something that looked a lot like a hundred dollar bill and a few moments later tango music started.

"Oh no Danny what are we going to do" whispered Sam.

"Relax Sam" was all he said before putting his arms in the right position and they started to dance.

Sam was speechless, she had learned the tango a few years ago but she never knew Danny knew it in fact he was doing it like a professional, Danny raised his eyebrows a few times to the impressed Sam which caused her to blush as they continued dancing around the dance floor as they started getting noticed by on lookers.

As the music stopped so did Danny and Sam and applause filled the building which caused them both to blush and then bow to the crowd, Danny then took her hand and led her back to their table.

"Danny where did you learn to dance like that" asked Sam.

Danny smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

Just then the waiter came to them and handed Maddie the bill her eyes bulging out of her head when she read the figure at the bottom "Man this is pretty steep".

Sam then took the piece of paper and as Danny and she looked at it they got a great idea for some payback.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Fenton my parents will take care of this little thing, after all this was their idea" said Sam as she crossed her arms, leaned up against her chair and gave her parents a smile that seemed to say "Payback is a bitch aren't it".

Sam's parents frowned, not only had their plan failed but they had to pay for it too.

The ride home was a very quiet one until Sam was finally tired of wondering "Danny how did you learn to dance like that" she whispered to him in the back seat of the RV.

Danny gave a little sigh "Well a few years ago my mum signed me up for dance lessons, I never told anyone cause my social status was already at it's lowest point even though I didn't want to do it at first my mother persuaded me and I soon became one of the best students in the class" Danny explained.

Sam was impressed but then started blushing when the thought of Danny dancing around in a skin tight leotard came to her mind.

"So uh what happened" Sam asked wondering why he still wasn't taking lessons.

"About a year ago the dance studio went bankrupt, my teacher told me to keep practicing and whenever I have some time to myself in my room I put some music and start dancing"

"Well you should keep it up" replied Sam, they both looked at each other and started to blush but they were brought out of their moment when the RV came to a stop outside Sam's house.

"We should give these two some privacy" said Jack before the four parents got out and went inside even though Sam's parents were a little reluctant to leave.

"So uh remember that movie we were planning to go see" asked Danny

"Yeah" replied Sam

"Well how about tomorrow"

"Yeah I loved too"

"Any movie you particularly want to see"

"I really want to see that movie called _See No Evil_"

"The one that stars the wrestler?"

"Yeah, I heard it's more gruesome than the _Saw_ series"

"Even though I doubt that I guess we can go see it even though I don't think it's going to scare us much considering what we've been through since I got my powers".

"Yeah I guess your right but I still love those types of movies".

"So I guess I'll meet you at the cinema at 4".

"Sure thing 'boyfriend'" said Sam as she exited the RV.

"Oh by the way Danny your feet weren't the only thing good at moving tonight" Sam said in a flirty type of voice which caused him to blush fiercely as they entered the house.

When they got inside they found their parents in the living room drinking coffee and Danny's parents were talking about their latest invention and it was obvious to Sam that her parents were bored half to death.

"Um mom, dad I think it's time to go" said Danny.

"Yeah your probably right Danny, come on Jack" said Maddie.

"Awwww but I was just getting to the good part" sulked Jack as he followed his wife out the door.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you at the movies tomorrow alright" he then gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight"

Sam placed her hand on her cheek "Yeah, you too" she replied as Danny and his family headed out the door.

"The movies?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah we're going to go see See No Evil tomorrow, well I'm going to have a shower and go to bed" said Sam as she headed upstairs.

"Well tonight worked really real" said Eric sarcastically,

"Shut up, I've got an idea and I've got her mother on speed dial" said Sarah as she picked up the phone and pressed a button and waited for a women's voice to come out through the other end.

"Hello"

"Hello Caroline, it's Sarah I was wondering if I could talk with your daughter for a moment"

"Sure I guess"

Sarah waited a moment before a younger women came on the line.

"Hello"

"Hello….Paulina"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to cutereviewgirl, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Jiece18, phantomschica, Ghostboy814, alow, star963852, dplover101, crazybluephantom, flashx11, romancerox, sazbogothmosher17 and WhiteDragonWolf for reviewing Chapter 5

Let's Pretend

Chapter 6

By Word Life 316

Danny was busy getting ready to go to the movies when he heard a knock at the door being the only person in the house he went and got it.

"Paulina?"

"Hey Danny" she said in the most sexy voice she could muster.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by" she replied.

"You were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by?" replied Danny clearly not convinced but then Paulina got closer too him and placed a hand on the back of his neck and started to ruffle his hair.

"You know, I never knew how attractive you were Danny" she then gave him a kiss on his neck "Why don't you ditch that goth loser and go out with me instead".

Danny had heard enough, this is the girl who last week wouldn't even give him the time of day and now she was all over him it was obvious that in some way Sam's parents had something to do with this.

Danny pushed her away "One she's not a loser, two she's my girlfriend and three NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

Paulina was shocked "You're rejecting me! NO ONE REJECTS ME!" she yelled.

"Well it looks like I'm the first; now get out before I call the police".

Paulina huffed before stomping out the door and it being closed behind her she then reached for her phone and called Sarah.

"Hello"

"Sarah it's me, it didn't work he didn't fall for me he told me Sam was his girlfriend"

"Well thanks anyway Paulina"

"THAT'S IT! I HAD TO TOUCH A LOSER" yelled Paulina

"You don't think my daughter is a loser, do yah"

"Well...uh...um...no" she answered in a much quiet voice.

Meanwhile Danny was inside, leaning against the doorway and smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited patiently for Danny outside the cinema, she looked at her watch "3:53" she was a bit early but knowing Danny like the back of her hand she knew he'll be late.

"Hey Sam" apparently Sam didn't knew the back of her hand as well as she as she thought as she turned around and saw the warming smile of Danny.

"Wow Danny, your early for once, are you feeling alright" she said with a mock concerned look on her face.

Danny laughed at the joke, Sam always loved it when he laughed for some reason it always sent a tingle up her spine.

"Come on Sam lets get our tickets now so we can get some premo seats" said Danny as they headed inside the cinema.

Danny and Sam found some nice seats near the back of the theatre as the lights dimmed and the movie started playing.

Halfway through the movie Sam looked at Danny to see how he was enjoying the movie his eyes were wide open and he had a huge smile on his face but Sam was more interested in his eyes, those sky blue, baby blue, ice blue there were so many ways of describing them but to her they were like two perfect sapphires, Sam had lost count of how many times she had gotten lost into them.

She suddenly felt sleepy as she rested her head on his shoulder, Danny was a little shocked but then smiled and put his arm around her shoulder he was so distracted with Sam that he didn't even flinch when Jacob Goodnight gouged one of the teen's eyes out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked Sam home after the movie had ended and they were now at the stoop of her house.

"Well thanks for coming out with me today Danny" said Sam.

"Anytime Sam, you know I'll always be here for you" replied Danny.

At the sound of those words Sam's heart started to beat faster, she didn't know wither he said it as her pretend boyfriend or her best friend but she didn't care as she pressed her lips to his.

IT only lasted a few moments but to Sam it felt like a lifetime, when she parted from him she looked at the flushed look on his face and quickly came up with an excuse as to why she was basically sucking off his face a moment ago "Um, my parents might have been watching" and being the clueless idiot he was he bought it before walking home.

Sam walked inside to find her parents sitting in the living room "Sam can we talk to you for a moment".

"Uh sure" said Sam as she sat down.

"We've come to the realization that you and Danny are indeed in love" said Sarah.

"Yes we are" said Sam hoping her parents had finally bought it.

"So we've gotten rid of the restraining order permanently".

Sam's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, they're plan had worked.

"You're serious" said Sam excited.

"We didn't really have a choice" said a defeated Sarah.

Sam ran up and hugged her parents "Thanks you guys I'm going to go tell Danny right away" she then ran upstairs and into her room and picked up the phone and began to dial his number.

But something hit her inside and she put the phone back on the receiver and looked at the chest of draws and saw the photos on the top, all of them were of Danny and her and _only _Danny and her she couldn't even see one picture that had Tucker in it, she then looked into the mirror and all the moments they had the past week came back to her and she then ran her finger over the lips she had used to kiss him just a moment ago and that was when it clicked and she broke down into tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Monday Sam opened her locker with a sad look on her face when out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny coming this way.

"Hey there 'girlfriend'" said Danny but the way he said broke Sam's heart because it made it clear to her that he didn't like her anymore than a friend, she then noticed he was about to give her a kiss on the cheek and she put her hand in front of his face.

"Danny, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" said Sam in a slight whisper as she felt Danny place his hands on her waist.

"What are you talking about" asked Danny as he noticed tears welling in Sam's eyes.

"Sammy?" Danny asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, It's just too hard" and with that she ran out of his grasp and through the crowd as the tears started to fall leaving Danny confused and hurt.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

I heap of people reviewed the last chapter so thanks go out to sammyphantom, makeupfreak999, mrutrtle518, Star-in-the-Sky-25, Ghostboy814, ShineForJesus, crazybluephantom, Karen Kano, cutereviewgirl, WhiteDragonWolf, Flashx11, Spirit and Soul 3, fakeout-makeout, too-morbid-for-words05, romancerox, dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper, phantomschica, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin and Serenity the Fallen for reviewing Chapter 6.

Let's Pretend

Chapter 7

By Word Life 316

Danny didn't see Sam again that day, apparently someone saw her ran out off the school and in the direction of her house also no one talked to Danny about why she ran away because he didn't look like he could take it emotionally.

At lunch Tucker found Danny alone at their table poking his barely eaten meal with his fork.

"Dude your all right" asked Tucker in which Danny just shook his head.

"It's about Sam isn't it" Danny nodded this time.

"What the hell happened" he asked and for the first time since Tucker sat down Danny looked up at him.

"I'll tell you, but not here" said Danny as him and Tucker left the cafeteria unnoticed and headed towards the boy's bathroom, Danny checked the stalls before talking to Tucker "Me and Sam were never really together, we were just pretending to be a couple".

Danny looked at the dumbstruck look on his best mate's face "You mean the kisses, the hugs, the whispering, the holding hands...".

"All fake" finished Danny.

"Aw man now I have to pay them back the $200"

"WHAT! SAM RAN OUT OF THE SCHOOL CRYING AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID BET!"

"Your right I'm sorry Danny, but when it comes to Sam I think you need to go see her and talk with her"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"But may I suggest going later when she's calmed down"

"Good thinking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 7 when Danny flew to Sam's house he was relieved to see that her parent's car wasn't there and he hoped they weren't home when she ran in crying.

He flew up to her window and looked through it and saw a sight that broke his heart, there was Sam on her bed crying her eyes out on her pillow.

He flew through the window and turned back into his human form he then sat down on her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sammy" he said softly and her crying stopped as she got her head off her pillow and looked into his eyes full of worry.

"It's obvious you're not alright Sam and if it's something I did to hurt you, I'm sorry" he said with his hand still on her shoulder.

"No it's not your fault, it's mine for coming up with this charade in the first place" Sam explained as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I was meaning to ask you about that, what you meant when you said it was getting too hard" Danny asked.

Sam couldn't even look at him "I don't want to talk about it".

Danny got closer to her "Please Sam tell me like I said on Saturday I'll always be her for you".

Sam looked into his eyes and knew there was no way out "BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU!" she blurted out as the tears started falling.

"What?" said Danny shocked by her sudden outburst.

"After the movie I realized how much I really loved you and knowing that you'll never love me like that every day we pretend to be a couple my heart will break a little bit more knowing I'll never really have you".

Danny was shocked at what she had just said he then threw his arms around her much to her surprise.

"Danny?"

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry I ever made you think I didn't love you because the truth is I love you more than anything else" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

They looked at each other "Really" Sam whispered which Danny replied with only a nod, her tears continued to fall but they were tears of joy "I'm so happy" was all she said before they captured their lips in a passionate kiss.

They didn't want to let each other go as Danny leaned her down on the bed and continued to make out, when they finally parted for air Sam reached down to pull off Danny's shirt but he stopped her.

"I've got a better idea" said Danny as he turned his shirt intangible and made it come off, he then threw it on the ground.

He then took off Sam's shirt revealing a dark purple bra which caused her to blush as her shirt joined his on the floor.

Soon enough the pile contained his jeans, her skirt, their shoes and their socks which left them both in their underwear, they both wanted to take it to the next level but the both agreed it was too soon. (A/N: Their about 15/16 in this story)

Danny studied the body of the beautiful women he had in his grasp "I guess we're not pretending any more".

"No, this is for real" she replied before capturing his lips again as he pulled the covers over them.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Like it said in the story their not going to have sex, their just going to be making out in her bed in their underwear.

Also just a heads up the next chapter is going to be a short one.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to phantomschica, romancerox, divinedragon7, WhiteDragonWolf, mrutrtle518, potterspark, black-heart-rose, Star-In-The-Sky-25, GhostBoy814, Serenity the Fallen and makeupfreak for reviewing Chapter 7

Let's Pretend

Chapter 8

By Word Life 316

The light crept through the cracks of Sam's curtains but the sleeping couple refused to wake, Danny spent the night at her place and until about 2 to 3 hours they were kissing the life out of each other.

Unfortunately with them resting from their night of hot, steamy making out to notice Sam's parents driving into the driveway and Sam's father heading up the stairs.

"Sam are you OH MY GOD!" yelled Eric as he saw his daughter in the arms of Danny in her bed and in their underwear, the yelling of Eric caused both Danny and Sam to wake up and Danny to fall out of the bed he looked up and saw the angry look on Eric's face as well as the throbbing vein in his forehead, he frantically picked up his clothes and ran into Sam's walk in closet and shut the door.

"FENTON YOU WILL RE...where did he go" said Eric as he reefed the closet doors open and realized the absence of Danny he then started to throw the clothes off the racks in hopes of finding him hiding behind them.

Sam, who was now out of the bed and was also confused until she felt something like arms snake around her waist and then the felling of lips kissing hers, realizing it was Danny she mouthed the words "Get out now" and the next moment the feeling of his intangible arms vanished and she could've sworn she heard the words "I love you" whisper in the wind.

Sam put her hands on the windowsill and let the cool breeze softly hit her bare chest and she smiled when she saw Danny, now tangible, flying off into the distance.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

CONGRATULATIONS TO AQUA91 FOR POSTING UP THE 100th REVIEW FOR THIS STORY

Also thanks go out to divinedragon7, phantomschica, WhiteDragonWolf, black-heart-rose, Jille chan, makeupfreak999, sazbogothmosher17, dannynsam4ever and romancerox for reviewing Chapter 8

Let's Pretend

Chapter 9

By Word Life 316

After a long and embarrassing lecture with her parents involving what she should and shouldn't do if she ever slept with Danny or any other guy again Sam headed down the foot path to her now real boyfriend Danny and knocked on the door which was opened by him.

"DANNY!" Sam squealed as she pounced on top off him much to his surprise, "Whoa Sam what in the he..." he was silenced by her tongue darting around in his mouth, but it ended by the coughing of Danny's parents.

"Jesus Christ you two can't you keep your hands off each other if I didn't know any better it would look like you two had been sleeping together" joked Maddie as Sam got off Danny and helped him up.

"Well come on Sam we're going to be late for school" said Danny as she grabbed Sam's hand and ran out of the house.

"You didn't tell them about last night" said Sam as she ran with Danny, "Why would I, we just slept together, not _slept together _if we know what I mean" Danny then slowed down so he could do some hip gyrations much to the amusement of Sam.

"So what about your father" Danny asked "Oh he finally came to the conclusion that you had sneaked out when he was hurling my clothes out of the closet" said Sam "and by the way I always wondered what it felt like to kiss you in ghost mode"

Danny blushed "So what did it fell like?" he asked, "Well it was kinda cold but it did send a chilling tingle up my spine" replied Sam.

Danny then stopped in his tracks "Sam there is something different about you today".

"Hmm?"

"First the glomping and now the details on how I kiss, you seem to be acting very flirtatious and even a bit seductive, your acting like Paulina only more beautiful"

Sam eyes widened "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" she than ran into his arms and attacked his lips after parting from him she giggled at the slight goofy look on his face.

"See this is what I'm talking about your acting all flirty and seductive" said Danny, Sam then wrapped her arms around his neck "Your not complaining are you?"

"Who said I was complaining, it's just I've never seen this side of you before".

"The truth is Danny, I've alway s wanted to be this way with you".

"Why didn't you do this when we were pretending, your parents would've never gotten suspicious"

"Because I didn't know how you would have reacted to it, you probably would've been freaked out with my advances and not to mention how uncomfortable you pants would've gotten.

"Yeah I guess your right, but seeing as how we're for real now we can act all flirty around each other" Danny said with a huge grin.

"You flirty? I liked to see the day" teased Sam as let go of her grip on Danny and ran down the footpath to Casper High with him in hot pursuit, they reached the stoop of Casper High and sat on the bottom step so they could catch their breath and stop laughing, when they had Danny captured Sam's lips in a short sweet kiss they then looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"You know their's a firework display this Friday and I know of this secluded area which will give us the greatest view" started Danny "and I was wond...".

"I would loved to go with you" Sam said before he could finish "Come on class starts in 10 minutes"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Friday, Danny came and picked her up from her window as Danny Phantom, he picked her up bridal style and flew towards the park while all the way there Sam nuzzled into his neck and started kissing it too, Danny knew that by the end of the night he was bound to get a hickey but he didn't really care.

They arrived at the secluded part of the park which was a cliff top hidden by thick bushes and trees and promised one of the best views of the firework display, They leaned against the trunk of the biggest trees there and as soon as they got comfortable the fireworks started, they stared in awe as the variety of colours exploded in the night time sky.

About 10 minutes later a firework went off the exploded into a pink heart, Danny and Sam looked into each other's eyes and proceeded to make out, after parting for air they looked into each others eyes again.

"Sam" he whispered.

"Danny" she whispered back "This couldn't be any more perfect".

"Actually it can" he then got in front of her and on one knee opened velvet box revealing a diamond ring.

"Sam, will you marry me"

TO BE CONTINUED

OH NO HE DID'NT! I'M SURE NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING; I'm going to be taken a little bit of time off from this story to catch up on some homework and to write a few one shots that have been in the making for a while now.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm a little pissed off right now as I've been suspended from the DPOF for 11 years for defending another DP fan's innocence, anyway I decided I couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore so here's the 10th chapter.

And of course thanks go out to crazybluephantom, ShineForJesus, giggleaid, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Jillie chan, mrturtle518, WhiteDragonWolf, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, centaurgurl08, phantomschica, black-rose-label, LesMiserables, Save Danny69, RockPrincess18, gothchic13, Star-In-The-Sky-25, cottongirl619, starlight wishes, romancerox, Aqua91, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, pottersparky, Armas Felagund, Ghostboy814, dancergirl19, Flashx11, EctoPlasmicGoo and divinedragon 7 for all reviewing Chapter 9

Also this chapter will contain a little bit of foul language.

Let's Pretend

Chapter 10

By Word Life 316

Sam just sat there, she couldn't believe what Danny had just asked her, this must be a joke it had to be...was it, she looked into his eyes and realised he was serious.

"Danny...I" Sam started but Danny stopped her.

"Before you say anything Sam just hear me out, when I mean marriage I don't mean like next week or something, I mean after we graduate from college, Sam I love you more than anything else in this world and I will do anything to be with you forever".

Sam's eyes filled up with tears "Oh Danny, Yes! Yes I will marry you" and with that she flung her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss after they parted he slipped the ring on her ring and Sam looked at it glistening in the moonlight.

"How could you afford this Danny?" asked Sam, Danny then cupped her cheek "You didn't think I didn't have any money saved for something like this".

Sam wrapped her hands around her new fiancé and gave him a kiss on the cheek "So how are we going to tell our parents" Danny whispered into her ear as they still were hugging.

Sam released from the hug and opened up her mobile phone "You leave that up to me"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes later Sam had gotten her parents to come over to Danny's house and they were now in their living room with Danny's parents awaiting the news that Sam had mentioned over the phone.

"Well everyone you know how me and Danny are in love" Sam said which got happy nods from Jack and Maddie but not so happy nods from Eric and Sarah.

"Well we've got some great news, do you want to tell them Danny" Sam asked, "No you be my guest" Danny replied.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Eric and Sarah sat there in shock as they starred at the diamond ring on their daughter's finger, the cups they were holding also fell to the floor and smashed but Maddie ran up to her son and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"My...son is...getting...married" she said as tears of joy started to fall from her eyes.

Umm mum you're strangling me" replied Danny as Maddie released him for her accidental death grip, she then took Sam's hand and look at the ring closely "Now that's a ring" Maddie asked Danny.

Just then Sarah came out of her shock "YOU GUYS CAN'T MARRY! YOU'RE ONLY 16!" she yelled as she rose out of her seat.

"Relax mom we're not getting married right away, we're going to wait until after college top do it" Sam explained.

"I DON"T CARE! BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY I'LL APPROVE OF THIS WEDDING AND NEITHER WILL MY WIFE! DATING IS ONE THING BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE RELEATED TO THESE BUNCH OF FREAKS! "yelled Eric.

Danny, Sam, Maddie and Jack were shocked at what was just said as Sam felt tears coming to her eyes "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT ME AND DANNY LOVE EACH OTHER! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO YOU SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!" Sam yelled through the tears before running out the front door crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam wait!" yelled Danny as he headed towards the front door but not before taking one last look at Sam's shocked parents "You guys are repulsive" was all he said before running outside and looking for his fiancé.

He found Sam running towards the park with the tears still falling, he tried to catch up to her and all the while calling for her to stop, she finally came to stop at a park bench and sat down on it and continued to cry as Danny finally caught up to her.

"Sammy?" Danny said to his crying fiancé as he placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Danny" she managed to say through the tears, she then felt his arms wrapped around and she embraced him in his hug.

"You don't have to apologize Sammy but I got to know one thing, are you adopted?" Danny asked.

"Why do you ask" Sam asked confused as she looked into his eyes and wiped the tears from her own.

"Because how could an angel be related to such cold hearted animals like your parents"

Sam smiled at him as he held her hand with the ring on it "This ring means I love you and I always will until death do us part"

Sam felt the tears coming back again "Danny, let's do it"

"Do what?...sex?" he asked with a little hopeful glint in his eye.

"No you idiot! Let's elope"

"WHAT!" yelled Danny.

"Yeah let's do it, let's run away and get hitched"

Danny's left eye was twitching "Sam do you realize what you're saying, what will your par..."

"FUCK MY PARENTS!" screamed Sam much to Danny's shock "I'M SICK OF THEM, THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND THEY NEVER HAVE, IF I LET THEM CHOOSE WHO I MARRIED I WOULD WIND UP THE WIFE OF SOME OBNOXIOUS ENTREPENEUR WHO IS TWICE MY AGE" after yelling out all that she was out of breath.

"Are you sure you want to get married at a Chapel of Love?" Danny asked as Sam caught her breath.

"I don't give a damn if I get married at A Chapel of Love, St Peter's Cathedral, or get married by a crackhead in a garage in the South Bronx, I don't care as long as I'm marrying you, Vegas is like 3 hours away we can catch a bus there and get married there".

"Sam I won't to marry you as much as you want to marry me, but think about it, if we run to Vegas and get hitched we can't come back, we'd have to start a new life, we'd have to drop out of school, we'd have to get jobs and most of all who would protect this town from ghosts Tucker? Valerie? MY PARENTS!"

Sam thought of it for a minute and then sighed "I guess your right Danny and I guess good things come to those who wait".

Danny kissed her on the cheek "That's my girl, now come on let's go back to my house" he then stood up and extended his hand which she gladly took as they walked hand in hand back to Danny's place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny slowly opened the front door "Mom? Dad?" and as soon as he said that his parents came running towards them.

"Oh Danny thank god your alright, Is Sam with you?" said Maddie.

"Yeah she's here with me" replied Danny as Sam came through the front door "Where are my parents?" she asked softly.

"They left...actually we kicked them out...or should I say drop kicked them out" Jack replied which got a laugh from Sam "Is it ok if I stay with you guys tonight? I really don't want to be alone with my parents tonight"

"Of course Sam, our house is your house" Maddie replied, Sam smiled, she felt happy that there was a family that cared for her it was just a shame it wasn't her own.

Danny led Sam up to his room and closed and locked the door and sat with Sam on the edge of the bed and placed his arm around her "You okay?"

Sam looked at him and smiled "I am, now that your here" and with that he kissed.

"So, are you one of those girls who wants to wait until she's married or not?" Danny asked hoping the answer was no.

Sam then pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him "How's this for an answer" she replied seductively.

"Alright Sam your far beyond seductive, your down right horny" Danny replied

"Shut up" was the last thing Sam said before their lips meet in a passionate kiss and that's when things started to heat up.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Just so you know Sam does have protection with her after the talk she had with her parents at the beginning of Chapter 9 so don't flood my inbox with comments on her getting pregnant and stuff cause that's not going to happen...yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to phantomschica, passing4insane, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, WhiteDragonWolf, Jillie chan, Panic! I'm here, Ghostnoy814, dplover101, divinedragon7, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, sazbogothmosher17, Flashx11, Hiroshi Yakuza, Ketchummakeupfreak999, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, pottersparky, DragonSword35d, romancerox and RavensDarkrose for reviewing Chapter 10

Let's Pretend

Chapter 11

By Word Life 316

Sam woke up the next morning from what was probably the greatest night of her life, she found herself resting her head on Danny's bare chest who was still asleep Sam looked up at him and smiled Sam alway's though he looked so cute when he was sleeping and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which woke him up, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him and smiled back at her.

"Morning" she said

"Morning" he replied as they sat up in the bed.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Sam asked.

"We slept last night?" Danny replied jokingly which got a laugh from Sam who then wrapped her arms around him and kiss him.

"We should probably get up" suggested Danny in which Sam agreed.

"But what am I going to wear, I don't wear the clothes I wore yesterday because they smell sweaty from all the running I did"

"You can always wear some of my clothes" Danny offered and with Sam got out of the bed and, much to the joy of Danny, not even bothering to cover up and went to his draws and put on one of his red and white shirts and a pair of jeans "How do I look" she asked as she twirled around for Danny who was still naked in the bed, that was when she noticed a tent pitching up under the covers as she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'll take that as a compliment Danny" she said pointing to his erection which caused him to blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later, Danny and Sam walked down the stairs hand in hand to the kitchen where they found Jazz, Jack and Maddie at the table.

"Hey you two, sleep well last night" asked Jazz with a smug look on her face, Danny and Sam looked at each other and started to blush "Yeah we did"

"Well at least you guys did, we were kept up half the night with the sounds of grunting and moaning" replied Maddie with a voice that made it obvious that she knew what had happened last night.

Danny and Sam looked at each other before they got on their knees and started to beg "PLEASE DON'T KILL US! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" they said over and over again.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz all started laughing at Danny and Sam's desperate plea to save their lives "Get up kids" said Jack as he tried to stop laughing as Danny and Sam got back on their feet "We have nothing against you two having sex, I mean me and your mother were doing it when we were your age".

Maddie punched her husband in the arm as Danny, Sam and Jazz all tried to get rid of the mental pictures that was now burned in their mind "What your father is trying to say kids, is that we are ok with you two having sex; as long as you wear protection, it's just the two of you and a camera isn't involved".

Danny and Sam giggled "You've got it mum" Danny replied.

"But I don't think you should mention this to your parents Sam" Maddie added and Sam's face dropped.

"I have no parents" said Sam in a soft voice, she then let go of Danny's hand and went into living room "SAM! Aren't your going to have breakfast" Danny said "I'm not hungry" was all she replied with before going into the living room. Danny then looked at the sad looks on his family's faces "You better go talk to her" said Maddie as Danny headed towards the living room.

Danny found Sam hugging her knees on the couch and crying as Danny sat down next to him and placed his arm around her "I'm sorry Danny for acting like that, it's just I can't believe my parents act like they do they never care about me and when they do it's only if it affects them personally"

Danny held her in a hug as she continued to cry "There there Sam, let it all out" and she did just that until she finally calmed down and they went for some breakfast

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam spent the rest of the day in each other's arms watching TV and talking about their future wedding and life together, until they were interrupted by Maddie "Sam, there's someone here to see you" and that's when she saw her parents and she felt the anger boil inside of her as she got up from the couch with Danny right next to her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to apologize" said Sarah not even able to look at her daughter but if she was she would have seen the expression on her face soften "Really?"

"There's no excuse for the way we acted last night, we were childish, we were selfish and just want you to forgive us" said Eric with Sarah on the verge of tears.

"So what does this mean?" asked Sam.

"You and Danny have our blessing" replied Sarah.

"Then of course I forgive you" replied Sam as she ran into her parent's arms.

"You know, it is tradition for the parents of the bride to pay for the wedding" said Jack, soon enough everyone started laughing

"I'm serious"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

When I said TO BE CONTINUED, I kinda lied, as of right now "Let's Pretend" is finished.

But I'm sure you're asking yourself, **What about the wedding?**

Well that's what I meant by kinda lied because the title (Let's Pretend) isn't really fitting for the way the story is going, so I've decided to start a new story set when their 18/19 and their getting ready for the wedding.

I haven't decided what the title is going to be and if it's going to be a fluffy story or a romantic story with drama and maybe even a little angst I haven't really decided.

Also I like to thank everybody who reviewed (at this moment there are 177 reviews)

Thanks go out to:

JET92

dplover101

cutereviewgirl

Black January

shortie 101

divinedragon7

Phantom 101

strange organized chaos

Dragon Eva

crazybluephantom

memoirs of a faded memory  
Raspberry Seltzer

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER

RockPrincess18

mrutrtle518

dramaqueen07

chigogirl2

romancerox

Galateagirl

Andrea

dannynsam4ever

luv2bamon

black-heart-rose

Ghostboy814

WhiteDragonWolf

phantomschica

Jiece18

alow

star963852

flashx11

sazbogothmosher17

sammyphantom

makeupfreak999

Star-in-the-Sky-25

ShineForJesus

Karen Kano

Spirit and Soul 3

fakeout-makeout

too-morbid-for-words05

dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper

Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin

Serenity the Fallen

potterspark  
Aqua91

Jille chan

dannynsam4ever

giggleaid

catgirlversion3.0otakufan

centaurgurl08

LesMiserables

Save Danny69

gothchic13

cottongirl619

starlight wishes

Armas Felagund

dancergirl19

EctoPlasmicGoo

passing4insane

Panic! I'm here

Hiroshi Yakuza

Ketchummakeupfreak999

DragonSword35d

RavensDarkrose

I thank you all for reviewing this story as well as those who put it in their favourites/alerts and I'm welcoming all ideas for the next part of the story

See ya later,

Word Life 316


End file.
